Old Man Stew
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Gumball and Darwin attempt to catch a fox who wants to turn Mr. Robinson into a stew. One-shot fic.


**Today I bring you a short one shot that is based on the Courage the Cowardly episode "Cajun Granny Stew". The changes are the characters. Gumball and Darwin replacing Courage and Mr. Robinson being the main ingredient for the stew.**

The camera is aimed at a cave of a fox. Inside the cave, this fox was making a special stew. In order to win the cooking contest he is choosing to make the tastiest food ever. The fox adds three ingredients into the cooking pot. First was lizard's lips. Then it was elephant feet. Finally, turtles eyes are added.

"I can't wait to win first prize for my old man stew." said the satisfied fox both stirring the soup while reading the ingredients book. As he reads on it turns out he is missing one thing: an old man.

"What?" He exclaimed. "I don't have one of those. Looks like I'm going to have to fetch me one."

Walking through the park is none other than Mr. Robinson. He took a break from his wife to go out to sooth his anger. He think a walk through the park would work. After that he starts getting tired so he goes to rest on the bench.

"Ah, peace and quiet. No one to bother me including that Watterson kid." He closes his eyes to rest on the bench. Out of nowhere Gumball and Darwin poof out behind the bench. The boys look at him sleeping.

"He's very peaceful when he sleeps." Gumball said. Darwin agreed. A fox's tail rises out of the trashcan and its head poofs out. He puts his sight on the old Mr. Robinson.

"That is what I call an old man." He gets out of cover and dashes to the back of the bench where the kids were.

"Gumball, what was that?" Darwin asked. "I don't know Darwin." The fox surprises the kids from behind and they screamed.

"Sorry to disturb you and from your visit with this guy, but I got a old man stew to attend to." The fox throws the two boys into a fountain. Darwin ends up spitting up water and sitting on a hand. Gumball fell into the fountain's water. The fox starts running off with the sleeping Mr. Robinson around his arm.

"Oh no Gumball. He's going to turn Mr. Robinson into stew." said Darwin who stopped spitting out the fountain water. "I know buddy. We need to stop him. Get that fox, but first let's get some frozen meat." The two Wattersons getting out the fountain ran to a deli shop where Larry got a job at.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Wait, why you taking that giant sausage?" The two kids ran out the store as Larry comes out yelling at them. It doesn't take long as his boss comes out to talk with him.

"Now Larry, you seem stressed. In fact I even saw you stressed at the boys who took my product. Why don't you go home and rest. In fact rest in your bed forever because... YOU'RE FIRED!" Larry upset because he got fired throws his hat on the ground. Gumball and Darwin ran to the bus stop cause that is where the fox was waiting to get to his home. They both came up to him.

"Alright fox. Where's Mr. Robinson?" The fox shrugs his shoulder. Impatient Gumball hits his feet with the frozen meat causing the fox to stick out his tongue revealing the sleeping man. Both make a run for it with Mr. Robinson leaving the fox saying that they do was offensive to him.

Gumball and Darwin runs on the sidewalk trying to get away from that evil thing with Mr. Robinson. Along the street comes a taxi which hits the boys when it opens. The fox was the passenger who catches Mr. Robinson again. He closes the door and leaves, but not before thanking them. Gumball and Darwin stood still for a while until they finally fell onto the sidewalk. Both the boys decide to use a balloon to travel and look over for the evil fox. With binoculars they pay for using their mom's money they took, both would find him in no time. Gumball and Darwin who were on their own bowling both kept calling out Mr. Robinson's name. It took a while, but they find the fox trying to pump air into the tire of the taxi. Next part of getting him was the old switch. The boys got Mr. Robinson while the fox gets a bomb. The fox takes a look see after pumping up the tire.

"What the-" The bomb explodes right in his face. "Oh my." In the air. Gumball calls him a dirty old fox. Both of them deflates the balloons and descends safely to the ground.

"Don't worry Mr. Robinson. We're far away from that evil fox who's way behind." Gumball said to the sleeping old man. "I hear a steamroller." said Darwin. The steamroller crushes both them and leaves when the fox grabs the old man again.

"Just rest you old coot. You'll be cooked soon." On the other side Gumball and Darwin dug out of the ground to find they were near a Road out sign.

"We need to stop him, Darwin." The goldfish points a sign which was in front a bunch of rocks. Grabbing it and placing it on their location they wait for the fox to stop, but he doesn't. Gumball and Darwin were flatten by the road sign after. The fox was lucky. He was going to get to his cave soon. Only one small problem. The road ends and the steamroller falls into the lake. Mr. Robinson didn't fall in since he was flipped into the sky before. Before sinking the fox said a few words about the young cat and his friend.

"Those kids are starting to be a real pain in my-." He sinks before he could finish. In the sky Mr. Robinson finally woke up. He thought he was on the bench only to find out he was flying in the sky.

"How did I end up here? Probably one of those flying dreams. Oh well." Mr. Robinson said before falling back asleep. His body starts falling and he ends up landing on the kids. The fox who gets out of the lake regains his ingredient for the stew. He begins a walk right there to the cave.

"You're going to be really proud to be in my stew." He says on the walk. The fox is stopped by two short mustached guys who looked similar to those kids who keeps bothering him. They also had a red stripe that went around the hat.

"You look lucky sir. Want a try?" The fox falls for this. He puts his money into the vending machine then pulls the lever. Results were great. 3 hearts.

"I'm really am lucky." He said before a giant fist comes out the vending machine punching him far away. Gumball and Darwin took off their costume and takes back Mr. Robinson. Their feet takes them far away as fast as they can. With luck Darwin calls 911 when they reached a telephone stand.

"Hello, this is Elmore Police. What's the problem?" said the doughnut cop. "Help, Help, Help!" Darwin transforms into a monstrous fox to describe it.

"Okay, we understand. A cop will be there." A police car pulls right over when he sees the kids. Shockingly, it wasn't one of the cops. It was the fox. He walks over to the Watterson kids.

"You called?" Both screamed before getting hit by a baton. With them dizzy he dashes away with Mr. Robinson into a biplane. Gumball grabs onto the wheel of the biplane while his brother grabbed on to him.

"Hold on, Mr. Robinson. We're coming." The fox heard the kids once again. "What is wrong with these kids?" The biplane spins around in order to lose them. Then it goes up. Gumball's teeth was hanging on hard to the tail, but then it breaks off. With nothing else to hang on to the brothers begins falling and fell into the cockpit.

"Go ahead. Make yourself at home boys." The fox grabs them and starts choking them until they either lose conscience or die. Which ever. Mr. Robinson is noticed as he was walking on top of the wing. He sleepwalks over to the right edge of the biplane.

"No wait. Don't do it." The three said in unison. The biplane turns to the right because of him. The kids and the fox gets on the top of the biplane.

"Hold on. We're coming for you." All of them said again together. As they got closer to him, the plane turns again. The trio gets back to their original spot.

"This is your fault!" shouted Gumball. "My fault?" The fox questioned. "Yeah. You're trying to make stew out of him." Darwin shouted. "And a good one he's going to be." Mr. Robinson falls off the edge of the plane. The trio screams. He is thought to have perished until they took at look at the bottom of the plane to see him alive still walking.

"I knew he was there the whole time." Gumball and Darwin didn't believe it. "Oh yeah, yeah." A siren is activated. They all look behind them and screamed. The biplane crashes into a cliff. There were no confirmed survivors. Suddenly a hand appeared. He poofs out his head revealing all of them had survived.

"That was a crazy ride. Now where is my old man." The fox sees Mr. Robinson lying under a broken propeller. The fox grabs him to take him back to his cave which was close. Gumball and Darwin having survived the crash climbs up with black smoke all on them. All hope of catching the fox was lost when a rock trips him. Mr. Robinson flies through the air again. Gumball and Darwin attempt to catch him, but stops as they were at the edge of a cliff. The fox who was their target poofs up behind them.

"Going somewhere?" asked the fox. He pushes both of them down the cliff screaming. The fox catching his old man takes him to the cave finally. Gumball and Darwin were left screaming as they were prepare to meet their fate. Meanwhile as that was happening, the fox resume his stew. He puts a bunch of stuff on Mr. Robinson like salt, spices, and then flour. He was about to finish the stew by putting him in the stew, but the kids come crashing through his roof and lands on Mr. Robinson who in turns stuffs the fox into the pot. Mr. Robinson who was resting awoke from his slumber.

"What the? How did I get here and why are you two on me?" Mr. Robinson smells the food. He recognizes that kind of stew.

"Is that Cajun Fox Stew? Never mind then. You kids want some?" Mr. Robinson said with joy. "No, no, no. Cajun Fox Stew is not for you." The fox states inside the pot.

"No thanks, Mr. Robinson. I think we had enough." Gumball says.


End file.
